


You're A Strange One, Mr. Vader

by sacredORDINARYdays



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Hates Sand, Child Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader is the Grinch I Guess, Darth Vader's A+ parenting, Life Day (Star Wars), Other, POV CC-2224 | Cody, Parent Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredORDINARYdays/pseuds/sacredORDINARYdays
Summary: CC-2224 (not Cody, never Cody, not after Order 66 and the only general he had who cared was killed-) stared blankly at the sight in front of him.He had heard rumors, of course, that Darth Vader, a symbol of terror and ruthless power had gone a bit...wonky, but up until now, he had disregarded them as baseless whispers.Now, they seemed to be the only explanation for whatever the heck was going on.Or:Darth Vader is soft for his son, and Cody is completely lost on why the dark lord of the Sith is obeying a child
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 134





	You're A Strange One, Mr. Vader

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the Star Wars fandom, so my apologies for errors in terms of well, correct terms.

CC-2224 (not  _ Cody, _ never Cody, not after  _ Order 66 _ and the only general he had who  _ cared _ was  _ killed-) _ stared blankly at the sight in front of him. 

He had heard rumors, of course, that Darth Vader, a symbol of terror and ruthless power had gone a bit... _ wonky _ , but up until now, he had disregarded them as baseless whispers. 

Now, they seemed to be the only explanation for  _ whatever the heck _ was going on. 

Darth Vader, the person who mercilessly slaughtered his  _ own men _ at any sign of incompetence, was walking down the hallways with a red and white Santa hat, and a  _ child on his shoulders _ . 

Said child didn’t seem to be afraid at all, quite the opposite in fact, blue eyes twinkling as he laughed and hung onto the  _ most feared man in the galaxy, _ saying something about Life Day, and cookies, and  _ beaches? _

CC-2224 couldn’t even bring himself to move as Vader neared his position, telling who he assumed was the young child, 

“ _ No, _ Luke, we cannot go to the beach, you  _ know _ how I hate sand, it’s coarse and rough and so gosh dang _ irritating! And it gets everywhere! _ No-no don’t cry! Okay, okay, we can go to the beach, I’ll see if we can stop by the nearest planet with a nice, warm beach okay?”

CC-2224  _ knew  _ he  _ had _ to be hallucinating, because there was  _ no way _ that  _ Darth Vader _ agreed to go somewhere he didn’t want to because of the risk of a crying child. There was  _ no possible way.  _ And he didn’t even want to  _ think _ of the possibility that he had heard Vader whisper (well, as much as one could whisper through a vocoder) something very similar to ‘Don’t cry for daddy.’

When the young boy-- _ Luke,  _ his brain reminded him--smiled though, face lighting up the entire corridor, CC-2224 thought he could understand why Vader conceded just this once (of course, he had no way of knowing that Darth Vader had made hundreds of similar concessions over the past month since he’d found the boy, or that the 501st were growing increasingly concerned with Vader’s rather eccentric behavior).

All of a sudden, CC-2224 wasn’t in a dreary hallway anymore, but he was rather  _ Cody  _ and in rather a brightly-lit ship hangar, watching as a young man ( _ Skywalker _ his mind whispered. Whatever had happened to him?) moaned to his former-master ( _ Kenobi. General.  _ This time his mind screamed) asking  _ why _ they had to go to a desert planet when all around there was  _ sand, the worst thing created since Siths _ , according to the former apprentice. He watched as Kenobi rolled his eyes good-naturedly, smirking at the plight of his former padawan, Skywalker grumbling about how he couldn’t just  _ leave _ his Master when Kenobi reminded him that no one was forcing him to come along. 

CC-2224 snapped back to the present, and he was no longer Cody anymore; just another random clone. 

He felt eyes on him, and with a start, realized that Darth Vader was staring at him, Luke too looking at him quizzically. Despite years of service in the army, he couldn’t quite shake the spike of fear that emerged from being under the dark lord’s scrutiny. 

For several moments the only sound in the narrow corridor was the harsh rasping of Vader’s vocoder, the sound sending chills down CC-2224’s spine. 

Then Vader turned away, but before CC-2224 could breathe out a sigh of relief, the Sith paused, and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, saying, 

“Happy Life Day, Cody.” 

Before turning away, black cape flying dramatically behind him. CC-2224 ( _ Cody _ his mind said, for the first time since Order 66) stood there, unsettled and shell-shocked, before brushing it off (not very well, because one does not simply  _ brush off  _ the fact that  _ Darth Vader _ told you ‘Happy Life Day’) as some sort of side effect to his  _ very clear _ wonkiness. 

It was not until Cody was in the (relative) safety of his bunk that he wondered how Vader had known his name. 

Before he fell asleep, his mind yelled out one last name.

_ Skywalker. _

Funny. Why would he think that? 


End file.
